


Red Ribbon of Fate

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, basically suffer central, idk therell be lots of centrals, then fluff central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi was always prone to having the worst of nightmares. But one night, a certain nightmare haunted him greatly even when he woke up. Since that pitiful night, it was up to Kamui to try and help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a Nightmare

 The child shuddered coldly as he knelt on the ground.  
  
 His hands were cold, each pad of his fingers felt like ice to the touch. His palms were callous, the skin white and cracked against the rough brush of his cheeks. Sunset orange eyes gawked at the ground, gawked at nothing until vision blurred into a haze. Black pupils dotted and vibrated. Red veins split and formed. Parted mouth forced out weak, choky wheezes. Harshly he took a breath. Roughly he coughed one out.  
  
 Light then beamed from above, flashing a figure sprawled right before his very eyes.  
  
 And the moment he saw who it was, the poor child had his jaw hanging and stretching until muscles began to strain.  
  
  Yet not a sound had peeped. Not a voice slurred out as he tried to scream.  
  
  Blood trickled from the punctured body. Thick, nauseating liquid trailed away from the corpse, lingering straight to the boy’s knees. The disgusting scent of torn flesh seeped into his nostrils, scratching out nausea across the base of his throat.  
  
  The boy then saw his eyes.  
  
  His gaze was empty, hollow, void of life. No matter how long the child looked, how much begged for his revival, all the still body ever gave was blood and flesh flowing in his direction.  
  
  As the child’s body began to shudder and shiver a violent pace, he tried to scream again.  
  
  And again.  
  
  And again.  
  
  And again.    
  
\---  
  
  “A-AAAAAA _AAHHHH!!!_ ”  
  
  His screams shook the walls in the bedchamber.  
  
  “Stop-Please _STOP!_ ” Quickly he sat up straight, arms flinging about until – _SLAM!_ – the back of his right hand accidentally hit the wall. A throbbing pain began tearing his sore muscles, yet he didn’t give a damn. He couldn’t even if he tried.  
  
  He saw the crying child. He saw the bloodied body.  
  
  In and out and in and out he panted, wheezed. Sweat trickled down the sides of his head, the surface of his chest. Salty tears slid down and into his mouth, burning his tongue as they scraped across it.  
  
  He saw the crying child. He saw the bloodied body.  
  
  “-o-” A single letter croaked out. “N-N-No-” Dotted pupils shot straight forward. The gentle glow of the moon poured through the window. The chilly breeze of the wind prickled the tiny hairs on his skin. “N-o…” Both hands pressed roughly into his ears. Semi-callous fingers scraped the side of his head. Down and down he crouched forward, spine bending and bones popping at the sudden movement.  
  
  He saw the crying child. He saw the bloodied body.  
  
  “N _o…_ ” The crack of his voice grew louder, clearer. “No…N-No-!”  
  
  “Takumi!”  
  
  He froze.  
  
  He felt a pair of hands brushing his arms and back. He heard a panicked voice screaming his name over and over again.  
  
  “Takumi! Takumi!”  
  
  Like a robot, he stiffly moved his head to the left.  
  
  Under the dim light of the moon, all he saw was a hypnotizing gleam of crimson.  
  
  Rationality was long gone the moment he woke up. Neither care nor hesitance hovering in his mind, Takumi threw his arms around her.  
  
\---  
  
  For a heavy sleeper, Kamui soon learned that there were other – worse – ways to wake her up than through Flora and Felicia’s ice powers.  
  
  Her whole body shot up the second that scream pierced the air. Her mouth parted wide open, yet thankfully not a peep burst out from her throat. Crimson eyes widened in stupor and squeezed pupils tugged bigger, she snapped her head left and right and up and down before gawking to the right.  
  
  Under the dim glow of the moonlight, what she saw next truly baffled her entirely.  
  
  His silver hair was a wild mess. Long strands slid down his sides, hiding an expression that could only be noticed through unbearable wheezes. Up and down she noticed his shoulders heaved. Back and forth she spotted his body sway. Kamui then saw as his torso crouched lower and lower; she cringed once she heard bones popping from his body.  
  
  “Takumi!” Without a thought, she screamed his name. Swiftly, she moved her hands toward him. One palm brushed his arm, his back. The other slipped through the long silver locks, caressing his chest.  
  
  “Takumi!” Again she called him. “Takumi!” With air kept in her lungs, Kamui tried to move him to face her.  
  
  He then finally gave motion, finally turned his head in her direction.  
  
  And the moment she saw him, _Oh Gods…_ How her heart shattered into piece to witness such a broken expression on her prince.  
  
  Tears wouldn’t stop flowing. Joy was absent in such a beautiful shade of sunset oranges. Even his teeth chattered, gritted, seen perfectly under the dark since his mouth was pulled to an agonizing scowl.  
  
  Before Kamui could do anything, a gasp instead burst out of her lungs the moment she felt such a tight squeeze.  
  
  Worry now accompanied with bafflement, she gaped at the wall behind him before blinking back to reality. Her heartbeat began to race faster. Her breathing slurred out in forms of tiny gasps. Lower arms wiggling slightly between the embrace, Kamui cast a glance at him.  
  
  He was shivering. He was shivering and trembling terribly until his own grip loosened.  
  
  Taking that brief chance of freedom, Kamui slipped her arms free. However, the embrace then tightened again, strong arms now firmly wrapped around her chest. Shades of red dusted her cheeks, yet the Nohr noble directed her focus on the shivering sniper.  
  
  All forms of questions burned to a crisp once she heard a sob.  
  
  Hell, her body flinched when she felt something wet brushing the crook of her neck. “Takumi…” She called him, voice a gentle hush. Carefully her hands patted his back, her right hand tracing up to the back of his head. “There, there…” His sobs were the only response, and it truly broke her heart.  
  
  “It’s okay. You’re okay…” Leaning slightly to the left, Kamui brushed a chaste kiss to the side of his head. “It’s just a dream. It won’t hurt you…” His shivering had ceased – thank the Gods – but Kamui bit the insides of her cheeks to still hear the woeful echo.  
  
  Her waist feeling numb from the single twist, she then tried to wiggle away from his grip. Though not once did he look at her, Takumi did finally let go. His arms still hovered across her body, and this enabled Kamui to turn and face him properly.  
  
  Without a word, Takumi pulled her into another hug.  
  
  The embrace was tighter than before, but this time she was more prepared than the first one. “There, there…” Gently she nuzzled into the soft strands of silver hair. Pink lips pursed a shaky frown, Kamui took a deep breath and gave his body a squeeze.  
  
  “I’m here…” Her voice lulled softly into his right ear. “I’m here…”  
  
\---  
  
  “I’m here…” Her voice was a soothing bell that chimed close to his screaming heart. “I’m here…”  
  
  Face hidden into the crook of her neck, Takumi slowly shook his head.  
  
  He saw the crying child. He saw the bloodied body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* to be honest its been forever since i wrote a series let alone finishing one. so really. *zero voice* time to Sssuffer~


	2. The Start of a Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui soon learned that his recent nightmare had affected him much worse than she thought.

  Takumi was prone to having the worst of nightmares. This sad fact was told by Ryouma to Kamui during their little bonding time months ago. Despite the information, all Kamui could do was nod and ensure that his nightmares wouldn’t haunt him daily. Since she couldn’t assist him in his sleep, the least she could do was make him happy in his wake.  
  
  However, since that dreadful night, Kamui realized that the nightmare had affected him far greater than she could imagine.  
  
  Not a smile once graced his lips since he woke up the next morning. The bags under his eyes were faint, yet noticeable. The red strains in his eyeballs were painful, yet bearable. If he was talked to, Takumi would just excuse himself with a single nod and left before the person could respond. If he was approached, he would so easily walked away – dashed even – while ignoring the person’s call.  
  
  Not only Kamui, but the others also took notice of his sudden change to gloom.  
  
  “Is Big Brother Takumi okay?”  
  
  Her head turned at the delicate voice. “Well…” Teeth lightly nibbling the insides of her lower lip, Kamui glanced at the wooden sword before looking at the petite priestess. “He…didn’t actually have a good night’s sleep last night.” Well, ‘didn’t have a good night’s sleep’ was definitely an understatement.  
  
  Still, with a sigh slipped out, Kamui lazily swung and turned the practice weapon. Since last night, Takumi was the embodiment of reasons to be worried about. If asked, he would answer bluntly. If touched, he would cringe uncomfortably. Before the sun could rise, Takumi had quickly gotten out of the treehouse. When Kamui tried to look for him in the bathhouse, not a soul had known where he went.  
  
  Her worries thankfully ended when she saw him practicing his archery in the training ground.  
  
  However, a new form of worry rooted deep in her heart when he once again disregarded her with such coldness and apathy.  
  
  _He’s tired._ Kamui tried to reassure herself. _He’s tired and he had a terrible nightmare. Seems fair enough that he wants some time alone._  
  
  And yet, as the twist of her heart churned in an excruciating manner, Kamui couldn’t help but feel sorrow dripping in.  
  
  “Big Sister?”  
  
  The Nohr noble flinched at the brush on her left arm. And this in the end caused Sakura to cringe at her startled reaction. “I-I’m sorry!” Swiftly the youngest princess apologized, both hands now waving across her face. “Y-You were just! You seem distracted when I called for you so I just thought-!” Perfect pink lips pursed and stifled a whimper, she gave a single bow. “I’m sorry for startling you, Big Sister!”  
  
  Before she could look up, Sakura froze momentarily to feel a gentle pat on the top of her head.  
  
  “It’s okay, Sakura.” Weakly Kamui chuckled. The corner of her right eye crinkled as she flashed a smile. “And for that big brother of yours.” Gods, that little twist in her chest wasn’t going away anytime soon. “He’ll be fine soon. I know.” She wondered why the words felt bitter on her tongue.  
  
  “He’ll be fine.” Kamui reassured again. Though this time, the words that slurred out was directed to her rather than to the Hoshidan princess.  
  
  “He’ll be fine…”  
  
\---  
  
  As night time arrived, Kamui wondered if her reassurance was nothing more but mere, empty promises.  
  
  He never left the astral plane; that she confirmed. If noted otherwise, she knew he would tell her first. If he didn’t, at least she would get the information from his retainers, his siblings, or his comrades – specifically, Leo in particular considering their surprising event of a blooming friendship.  
  
  Still, she never did like being the last to know about his absence.  
  
  Quietly she brushed her hair.  The short, royal blue curls bounced adorably after each brush. Startling crimson eyes reflected in the mirror. The deep scar across her right eye remained vivid in her vision, reminding her of a time where Takumi would often fret over the mark. The scar wasn’t caused by him in the first place, but as he’d once informed, it pained him terribly to see such a heart-breaking blemish on her face.  
  
  Her breathing hitched briefly at the memory of his lips brushing over the faint scar. Her frown quivered slightly at the memory of his numerous apologies caressing the mark.  
  
  Kamui wondered if the sorrow she felt for his condition right now resembled the woe he felt for her scar.  
  
  Crimson eyes gazed at window. The moon was full tonight. A few stars glistened and glimmered alongside the gentle glow. If anything, a perfect night like this would ease her heart. A perfect night like this would be the lovely atmosphere to cuddle with someone.  
  
  Her frown rumbled slightly by the vibration of sour grumbles.  
  
  “Damn it, honey…” Lowly mumbling to herself – as if there was anyone else in the room, anyways – Kamui stood up and lugged her feet to bed.  
  
  She knew it was still quite early. She knew he was still in the training ground.  
  
  She also knew that convincing him to stop training and come to bed would just be fruitless.  
  
  Her heart felt heavy.  
  
  Slipping under the covers and facing his side of the bed, Kamui breathed out another sigh.  
  
\---  
  
  She didn’t know whether she was dreaming or it was actually happening.  
  
  Through a heavily sleepy mind, Kamui felt the mattress bounce lightly. She fidgeted, then huffed out a cold puff of air. She then felt strong hands tickling around her waist, rippling a delicate shiver from the back of her neck. Not once did she open her eyes, nor become fully awake. Her state of mind tipping between fantasy and reality, Kamui subconsciously wiggled until her back bumped against something hard. A quiet purr lulled out her lips once she felt something warm and soft caressing the right side of her neck, tracing down to the curve of her shoulder.  
  
  She didn’t know whether she was dreaming or it was actually happening, but Kamui swore she could hear faint sobs reverberating into her ears.  
  
\---  
  
  Enemies and allies ran wild in the village. Although the villagers themselves had hid from the chaos, the bandits were apparently relentless. They smashed and they crashed and they snatched anything their hands could grasp on. Arrows flung about and swords and axes swung upwards and down, the area was filled with nothing but screaming and torn flesh.  
  
  “Dammit…” Roughly Takumi hissed through clenched teeth. His breathing seethed and white teeth gritted tighter at the sharp pain in his dry throat, the Hoshidan prince quickly shook his head to bring himself into focus. Sunset orange eyes observed his comrades and the enemies. The Fujin Yumi in his hands was firmly gripped, fingers curled around the weapon so tight that his knuckles almost grew white.  
  
  The lack of sleep from many nights ago started to haze his thoughts. The heavy bags under his eyes started to weigh on him.  
  
  Yet he quickly shook his head again. “Focus…” Bitterly he mumbled, pale lips pressed to a straight line. “Focus…” Taking a deep breath, Takumi aimed his weapon and looked around for any bandits.  
  
  He then saw one sprawled on the ground.  
  
  And once he did, instantly his body froze from head to toe.  
  
  It was one of the enemies, that Takumi could confirm. The clothes on his back were ripped into pieces, revealing a back that was deeply sliced with three lines of black and red. Blood pooled beneath the motionless body. Blood kept trickling down the enemy’s back, sometimes even gushing out a few flesh when he was being accidentally stepped on many times than one could count.  
  
  The prince’s heart stopped, then screamed, then stopped, then screamed.  
  
  In and out and in and out his breathing rasped. Tight mouth had already parted open, drying each surface of his lips until it actually burned. In a blink, his body began to shake. In a blink, tears started to water in a pair of widened eyes.  
  
  He saw the crying child. He saw the bloodied body.  
  
  “N-o…” The word croaked out that even he couldn’t hear it. “N-N…o-” Images of his nightmares began to haunt his mind. A flicker between fantasy and reality began to flash his vision.  
  
  First, he saw the still enemy. Next, he saw the punctured man.  
  
  Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man. Enemy. Man.  
  
  “No…” Faintly he whimpered, Fujin Yumi now shaking in his grasp. “N-o-Stop…” Without his notice, the magical string of the legendary bow disappeared in a blink. Slim fingers tightened around the riser, dull nails digging roughly into the skin of his palm.  
  
  “-u-mi-”  
  
  He didn’t avert his gaze – not once – from the body.  
  
  “a-um-i-!”  
  
  He didn’t move a step – not a muscle – from his position.  
  
  “No…” The scent of blood grew stronger as he inhaled. Nausea kicked in fast, rolling in vomit that began bubbling in his stomach. “N-o-” Each letter was heaved out to broken wheezes. The Fujin Yumi lowered to his twisting stomach, Takumi stiffly shook his head. “No. No. NO-”  
  
  “TAKUMI LOOK _OUT!!_ ”  
  
  Reality slammed hard into him. Shoulders cringing terribly, he gawked forward.  
  
  And the first thing he saw, the first thing that registered into his mind like a metal bullet through the head, was the sight of a berserker sprinting closer towards him with an axe raised high in the air.  
  
  _SPLITCH!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> booooii do i miss writing cliffhangers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. The Start of a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kamui wished she could rewind and take back the words she didn't mean to say.

  For a mere second there, Takumi thought that his life was over.  
  
  Using Fujin Yumi as a shield, he’d raised the weapon high and levelled it across his face. Both eyes squeezed shut, pitifully bracing for the inevitable. He swore his heart had ceased beating. He swore all air had been forced out of his lungs.  
  
  _SPLITCH!_  
  
  He swore the axe had split his head clean.  
  
  And yet, Takumi only froze in utmost confusion when he felt neither pain nor his flesh ripped into two.  
  
  _Thud!_  
  
  Shivers sparked up to the back of his neck at the heavy sound. His grip on Fujin Yumi tightened, yet his body shuddered so badly he almost lost his stance. In and out he tried to regain normal breathing, yet each breath that slurred out only cracked and hitched through a dry throat.  
  
  Upon realizing that he was bafflingly alive, Takumi slowly lowered his weapon and peeked with one eye open.  
  
  Both eyes then widened like saucer plates at the sight of the berserker’s body sprawled face-first on the ground.  
  
  But what caught his attention the most was the deep, bloody scar left across the berserker’s back.  
  
  The scar sliced through from her right waist to her left. Thick chunks of flesh and blood gushed out, slowly forming a puddle beneath the enemy’s body. Her arms twisted and turned in the most revolting way. The silver axe was released from her grasp, instead dropped to her side and its blade splattered with red.  
  
  Black pupils shrunk to tiny dots in the center of sunset oranges. Dry, nude lips parted open until jaw grew numb. All he ever saw was the vile colour staining his vision. All he ever smelled was the wretched scent tainting into his nostrils.  
  
  _No…_ Again that voice echoed hollowly into his brain. _No-No-!_  
  
  “Takumi! A-Are you ok-ay?!”  
  
  Reality once again slammed hard on him once that voice rang clear.  
  
  As if he had forgotten how to breathe entirely before, Takumi wheezed loudly before turning to the source of the voice. “Kamui.” Her name slurred out without a thought. Voice croaked after long seconds of keeping air inside his lungs, he forced his focus from the corpse to the Nohr noble.  
  
  Upon seeing that he was unharmed, Kamui let out a huge, raspy sigh of relief. “Thank the Gods you’re oka- _ack-!_ ”  
  
  _Clang!_  
  
  At that very moment, as black pupils once again shrunk to tiny dots, Takumi wondered if fate really loved watching him suffer.  
  
\---  
  
  Quietly she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
  Up and down she slowly brushed her hair. Up and down her hand moved, then stopped. Crimson eyes never darted away from the mirror, she took a long, deep breath.  
  
  What was supposed to be quiet sighs instead turned into stiff hisses once the pain in her right shoulder started to react again.  
  
  “Ow…” Quickly dropping the brush to the dressing table, Kamui moved her left hand towards the throbbing strain. The white bandages were still neatly wrapped from shoulder to upper arm, and thankfully not a single blood had shed after the course of the recent battle.  
  
  She wished she could say the same for the poor muscles in her body, though.  
  
  A sigh slipped out those soft, pink lips. “This is what you get for moving your sword arm so recklessly…” Grumbling to no one but herself, Kamui carefully moved her right arm up and down. Thankfully, the pain was now bearable – she bit the insides of her cheeks when she remembered Elise and Sakura constantly crying in worry as they healed her – but the Nohr noble still flinched every half an hour to feel the sting piercing into her strained muscles.  
  
  An unnerving shiver ran down her spine when she remembered Azama saying that she was lucky it was only a mild strain; if the princess had twisted her sword arm a farther back, she would have had suffered far worse.  
  
  She quickly shook her head to rid away such negative thoughts.  
  
  Averting her focus from mirror to the bed, Kamui let out another sigh at another problem.  
  
  Ever since he witnessed her dropping the Yato and clutching her aching arm out of the blue, Kamui swore any pain she had suffered was nothing compared to how he must’ve had probably felt.  
  
  Once they arrived back into the astral kingdom, Takumi excused himself without a single word. He might needed some time to recollect his senses, she thought. He might needed some time to be alone, to calm himself down from the horrifying aftermath of witnessing both his near-death experience and her writhing in agony.  
  
  Somehow, the pain in her heart fared far worse than the muscles in her upper arm right now.  
  
  “Damn it, sweetie…” White fangs clenched tightly, Kamui stood up and reached for her night robe. Angrily but carefully she slid it on, the soft, fuzzy material brushing over old and fresh scars on her smooth skin.  
  
  Her swollen muscles began to throb again, but Kamui couldn’t give a damn as she walked out of their bedchamber.  
  
\---  
  
  _Thwip!_  
  
  The sounds of arrows piercing through the wooden target board echoed loud in his ears.  
  
  _Thwip!_  
  
  The sounds of frantic heartbeats thumped hard inside his chest.  
  
  _Thwip! Thwip!_  
  
  More and more he released his shot. Nimble fingers never once faltered as he reached for an arrow inside the quiver beside him. Sunset orange eyes were hued with sorrow, with guilt. Nude lips were paler and dry, tugged to a straight line as if he had never spoken a peep.  
  
  _Thwip!_  
  
  The sounds of her sharp scream and images of her cringing in pain choked wires around his neck.  
  
  “Takumi…”  
  
  _Fwwip!_  
  
  The arrow missed the board and flew straight to a nearby tree.  
  
  And yet, not once did he move a muscle. Both arms positioned forward, slim fingers tightened around the thick, wooden bow. After the first heartbeat, his right arm limply dropped to the side. In and out and in and out he breathed carefully, evenly, forcibly keeping his cool especially when he heard footsteps approaching closer.  
  
  “Dear…”  
  
  His breathing cracked to broken flows as her voice lulled to his side.  
  
  “Takumi…” Again she called for him, hoping to get a positive reaction – any reaction, really – from the stiff prince. “It’s midnight.” Hands swiftly rubbing her arms up and down, Kamui gritted her teeth and shivered uncomfortably. “And it’s getting colder too. If you stay outside here for too long, you’re gonna get sick.” Tugging the fuzzy collars of her night robe closer around her neck, she looked up at him.  
  
  He still didn’t look at her.  
  
  Pink lips pulled to a pout. Crimson eyes darted to the target board, gaze then slightly widened to see countless arrows filling the surface. “Wow, you’ve been busy.” The light joke bubbled out in hopes to dispel the gloomy atmosphere, Kamui returned her focus to him.  
  
  His head had turned the other way.  
  
  “Sweetie…” One hand tightly clutching her night robe, Kamui slowly reached out for him with the other hand. “Can we please go back to bed?” Slender fingers curled around his sleeve. “I miss you…” Daring to take another step, the dragon princess slid her right hand around the back of his left arm. “And I want to snuggle with you. Don’t you want to snuggle with poor, little old me?” Left foot sliding to his front in order to meet his gaze, Kamui tried to pull a smirk.  
  
  That smirk twitched just the slightest once she heard his sigh.  
  
  Finally, he turned.  
  
  And Gods, how she almost gasped out loud to see such heavy bags under his eyes.  
  
  “Takumi!” And not only bags, but Gods were his eyes burned with red. “Oh Gods, dear!” Without another thought, she moved to face him and cupped his cheeks with both hands. “Sweetie, you’re a mess!” Concern shrouding over her sense of saying without thinking, Kamui swiped across the puffy skin with her thumbs. His cheeks felt cold. His lips felt colder. Forcing a gulp, the Nohr noble almost had half a mind to drag him to the nearest healer-  
  
  She froze when Takumi held her right hand.  
  
  “Ta-Takumi…?” Voice suddenly broken down to a meek squeak, Kamui only watched in confusion as he pulled her hand away. She watched as he looked at her palm. She watched as he took a slow, deep breath.  
  
  Not a word had peeped out of his mouth, Kamui only blinked like a fool while he dropped his wooden bow and started untying the red ribbon around his hair.  
  
  “Takumi, what-?”  
  
  “Your palm is scratched.”  
  
  Gods, her heart practically broke to hear the brittle, broken tone.  
  
  And yet she didn’t say a word. Instead, woeful eyes moved from his face to the ribbon. Pink lips pursed to a straight line. The corners of such breath-taking eyes started to feel wet.  
  
  Distracted in his own valley of sorrow and guilt, Takumi gently wrapped the red ribbon around her right hand. He knew the scratch was caused by today’s battle. He knew the scratch was caused by Yato grazing her skin when it slipped from her grasp.  
  
  He knew the scratch was entirely his fault.  
  
  He wondered if the unbearably excruciating feeling in his chest right now was actually the pieces of his heart puncturing his insides.  
  
  Forcing a gulp that slid down a very dry throat, Takumi tied the red ribbon into a small, pretty bow.  
  
  Kamui only watched in silent, brief awe at his handiwork. He then released his grasp, enabling her to pull the bandaged hand close to her chest.  
  
  The material felt silky and cold as well.  
  
  “Dear…” Heart dropped to her stomach, Kamui held a breath and looked at him. “Come to bed. Please…” Tone dripped with woe, she gingerly tucked the long strands of silver hair behind his ear. Her left hand then went back to his face, fingers softly brushing the corner of his eye.  
  
  His eyes were still wet.  
  
  “Later.” was his only response. Looking away from her face – and Gods, how much did he want, _need_ to look at her face – Takumi bent down and picked up the practice bow. The long locks of his hair were whipping and flapping by the breeze now that it was free, but right now, all that ever preoccupied his mind was her presence.  
  
  All that ever preoccupied his mind was his guilt over her.  
  
  “Takumi.”  
  
  Sadly, Takumi sometimes forgot that she could be as stubborn as he was.  
  
  “Go to bed.” Before he could reach for an arrow, Kamui lightly kicked the quiver away and gripped his right hand. “Please.” Standing in front of him, she cocked her head and even tiptoed to try and catch his attention. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily until I get you back to bed.”  
  
  His stare was cold toward the target board. “Please go back to the treehouse, Kamui. I promise I’ll be there in a few hours-”  
  
  “It’s midnight!” Her voice was tight and stifled a hiss. “Knowing you, your ‘few hours’ will probably be until 5 in the morning. And I can’t have that!” Both hands gripped his upper arms, fingers dug into the sleeves and hard muscles. “You need rest. You’re gonna faint soon if you don’t sleep.”  
  
  “No I won’t.” Sour hisses spat through gritted teeth.  
  
  “Yes, you will!” White fangs were seen through a tight scowl.  
  
  “No. I won’t.”  
  
  “Yes. You will.”  
  
  “No.” He didn’t look at her. “I won’t.”  
  
  “Yes.” She cupped his cheeks. “You will!” Since her mind was focused on nothing but trying to get him to sleep, Kamui soon realized that she had lost her sense of saying without thinking when the next thing that slurred out was, “If this keeps up, you’ll be a liability to us in the next march!”  
  
  Kamui swore she could actually see the moment where she knew she fucked up.  
  
  “A liability…?” His voice wavered horribly. “A-A liability, you say…”  
  
  She knew she had to make amends – quick. “Takumi, you know that’s not what I meant-”  
  
  She was too late.  
  
  “I know that’s _exactly_ what you meant!” Body trembling from head to toe, he swatted her hands away. “I know I’m a burden to everyone! I know I’m a huge NUISANCE to this army!” Finally his eyes met her again. Though this time the eye contact was fuelled with nothing but fury and hatred.  
  
  Fury for his own weakness. Hatred for his own incompetence.  
  
  Truly, it broke her heart into a million pieces. “Takumi, I’m sorry but I never meant it that way honest-!”  
  
  “I got you HURT!” His voice spat louder. “I almost got you KILLED!!” His tears formed bigger. “If it wasn’t for my STUPID mistake, you wouldn’t have dislocated your arm!” Slim fingers curled to a tight fist. Widened eyes glared at the bandaged shoulder. The longer he looked, the more he felt those sharp, bloody needles piercing into his chest.  
  
  “I-I…” White teeth chattered pathetically as he held back a sob. “I-It’s m-my fault…” Anger doused by despair, Takumi slid one step back. “It’s my f-fault…” Though his eyes were glued to her shoulder, his gaze were seen as if he had been lost in thought.  
  
  “My f-f-” Fists opened and closed by his sides. “It’s…It’s…” Forcing another gulp, then another and another, the Hoshidan prince could feel his vision grow blurry from the tears.  
  
  He saw the crying child. He saw the bloodied body.  
  
  Black pupils shrunk into tiny dots.  
  
  “No…” His shivering growing more obvious at every wheezing breath, Takumi dropped the wooden bow and slapped the sides of his head with both hands. “No…” He was weak. He was useless. He lost him. He was weak. He was useless. He lost him. “No…”  
  
  He was weak. He was useless. He almost lost her.  
  
  “NOO _OOOO!!_ ” Shrieking at the top of his lungs, Takumi stooped down and crouched his head.  
  
  “Takumi?!” Panic washed over her in a blink, Kamui quickly rushed to him-  
  
  “GO AWAY!”  
  
  She froze immediately to hear such a hateful tone.  
  
  “G-Go…” Voice now broken down to weak sobs, Takumi slowly shook his head. “Just….leave me alone, Kamui…” Heavy breathing slurred out between his pleas. Wild, silver hair splayed out to the sides and front of his face, preventing her from properly seeing such a heart-breaking expression.  
  
  Silence hanged heavy between them. A few hoots could be heard from afar. A rapid heartbeat could be heard inside a heaving chest. The moon was full that night, illuminating the pair as if to openly mock them and their horrifying situation.  
  
  “Please…”  
  
  She didn’t move a muscle. She didn’t utter a peep.  
  
  “Please…”  
  
  Her own eyes felt wet and warm.  
  
  Slim fingers tightened to hard fists. Head bobbing slightly from stifling her cries, she straightened her posture and dug one heel into the soft soil.  
  
  Without a single word, Kamui walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt mean to make this more painful than it was originally planned. i almost didnt mean to ignore my 4 unfinished assgnms but here i am.
> 
> also slightly off topic AAAAAAAAAA for the ppl who read kudos and comment my works: thank u sosoosososos Much!!! u guys give me the motivation to write this and truly. from the bottom of my heart. thank you ;w; wish i can repay that kindness with a happy takumi but then again judging by this latest chapter thats not gonna happen anytime soon.


	4. The Start of a Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Takumi and Kamui knew they messed up in some way.

  
  Fatigue drained her still, Kamui let out a low, pathetic whimper. She forced a gulp, then once, then twice. Trying to ease her screaming heart, the Nohr noble took a deep breath.  
  
  Whimpers stifled behind pursed lips to catch a whiff of his scent.  
  
  Granted, she was lying on his side of his bed. And her head was nuzzling close into his own white pillow. But it hurt her that Kamui couldn’t help but shiver at the calming scent of sandalwood and strawberry. As her eyes pressed shut, she could imagine those silky strands of long, silver hair. She could imagine that glorious mess of hair glide across her shoulders every time he hugged her tight.  
  
  She could imagine his strong arms wrapping around her waist every time he pulled her closer. She could imagine his warm lips pressing countless kisses to the back of her neck every time he professed his honest love for her.  
  
 And Gods, how she could vividly imagine his hands firmly cupping her own every time he fucked her deep.  
  
  Kamui snapped her eyes open.  
  
  “Damn it.” Quickly she turned and sat upright. “Damn it.” White fangs tightened until her jaw ached, Kamui curled one fist, “Damn it!” and punched into the soft mattress.  
  
  In and out she silently gasped in order to calm herself down. Her heart was still thumping quite a mad pace, but Kamui felt a small sense of relief to know that she was fully awake.  
  
  The harmless twitch of her sore muscles broke out a short hiss. Without a single word, Kamui raised her right hand. Crimson eyes then caught the sight of the red ribbon still tied around it. The bow was still tied into place, and the princess slowly curled her fingers close around the knot.  
  
  It felt soft.  
  
  Sorrow and guilt clouded her mind as she remembered last night’s event. She shouldn’t have blurted out without thinking, she thought. She should’ve at least considered her words carefully given his fragile state of mind.  
  
  But she didn’t. Instead, she just had to be a moron and accidentally hurt the feelings of the one man she so dearly loved with all her heart.  
  
  Pale red lips quivered and stifled a whimper. Eyes squeezed shut and inhaled air kept in her lungs, Kamui cupped her eyes with the tied palm and plopped back into bed.  
  
  She had to apologize. She needed to. Her heart wouldn’t rest and her day would practically be ruined if she didn’t confront him and apologize for her dumb mouth.  
  
  Crimson eyes then snapped open and right hand pressed to her chest, Kamui let out a confident huff. “I’m gonna apologize.” The determination then formed through verbal words, she clenched her left fist and raised it upwards. “I’m gonna apologize and help him in any way possible!” Sorrow moulded into sheer resolve, those supple lips of her finally quirked a tiny smirk. “He deserves to be happy both during his wake and his sleep!”  
  
  Once again she shot up straight, her smile now growing curls at each corner. “That’s right, sweetie! Your little dragon is gonna make you the happiest man alive!”  
  
\---  
  
  Well, she _was_ , if she could actually find him in the first place.  
  
  But alas, it took her 45 minutes of walking aimlessly in the astral kingdom and asking around before finding out that he went hunting into the nearest forest deeprealm with his retainers and Leo.  
  
  _Hunting, my ass._  
  
  Her fangs were roughly clenched inside a tight scowl. Fire flared in a pair of crimson irises. Even while she chewed, it looked more like a feral dragon devouring her prey.  
  
  Well, there was the fact that she was an actual dragon, but that’s beside the point.  
  
  A few minutes and many heavy growls at nothing later, her anger slowly doused down to one of woe. “Mmph…” The succulent slab of grilled meat was chewed rather slowly this time before thickly swallowed down her throat. Her shoulders slumped. Her eyelids drooped. Her heart felt heavy once it calmed down, and Kamui honestly didn’t know whether the feeling she felt right now was better or worse than before.  
  
  She missed him.  
  
  She felt guilty and pissed off and sad and frankly, a little bit nauseous. But most of all, she missed him dearly.  
  
  _Clink._ The fork was weakly dropped to the plate. Slowly losing her appetite – though really, she was already full anyways – Kamui let out a long, tiring sigh and rested her forehead into the palm of her right hand-  
  
  Ah, right.  
  
  Somehow, it amused Kamui to feel her heart dropping so low into her stomach.  
  
  The silky red ribbon brushed her closed eyes. Left and right she slowly shook her head. Pale, red lips pursed to a straight line, the Nohr noble took a deep breath.  
  
  Gods, that enticing scent of sandalwood and strawberries would be the death of her someday.  
  
  “Lady Kamui, is everything alright?”  
  
  Her right ear twitched at the chirpy voice. Still, Kamui didn’t move immediately. Instead, her head slowly creaked to the direction of the voice.  
  
  A groan practically slurred out to hear Orochi’s amused giggle.  
  
  “You know, Lady Kamui.” Scooting closer to the sullen princess, Orochi gently bumped her right shoulder. “If you keep pouting like that, you’ll get wrinkles faster.”  
  
  Kamui only jutted her lower lip.  
  
  Laughter basically rang loving inside the mess hall. “Now, now, Lady Kamui, clearly you’re bothered by something.” One hand moved to give her right shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Leaning a bit closer and head tilted to get a clearer view of the Nohr noble’s face, she flashed a sweet smile. “I’m willing to help, you know.”  
  
  Crimson eyes still cupped by her right palm, Kamui sighed weakly. “I’m fine, Orochi.” Clearly she wasn’t fine. And clearly she needed work on her lying.  
  
  “Lady Kamui.” Never the one to give up so easily, Orochi gave her right shoulder a gentle shake. “Sometimes letting it out feels way better than bottling everything up.”  
  
  Oh, how Kamui _wished_ Takumi could hear Orochi right now.  
  
  Pale red lips trembled slightly. White fangs nipped the insides, holding the supple skin in place so that she wouldn’t burst a short scream and probably attract more unwanted attention.  
  
  “Lady Kamui…”  
  
  For a brief moment, Kamui actually had a feeling of déjà vu at the current situation.  
  
  Finally, that sigh popped out of her mouth. Slowly she dropped her hand, eyelids then fluttered until she stared at the empty plate. Her frown still kept in place, Kamui cast a woeful stare at the omnyoji. “Orochi…” Her voice a weak, lazy whisper, the dragon princess lightly tugged the insides of her lower lip as she considered the words.  
  
  Thankfully, Orochi was sharp and patient. Quietly she sat by her side, her smile still adorably curved on her face and a single eyebrow raised in excited curiosity.  
  
  A few ticking seconds passed by, and the calm noise that surrounded them was no longer noticed when Orochi heard, “How…How did Takumi get a good night’s sleep when he was a kid?”  
  
  Violet eyes widened then blinked. Strawberry pink lips pulled a tiny pout, then pursed back to a quizzical curve. “Oh?” Back straightened and head once again tilted to the side, Orochi gently tapped her lower lip with slim fingers. “Is that what’s been bothering you, Lady Kamui?”  
  
  The princess’s nod was slow and hesitant.  
  
  “Ah,” was Orochi’s next response. Her mind kicked gears at the question, and more so at the reason for such a question. “So Lord Takumi has been having nightmares again, huh?” Hands rested on the table, her smile softened to one of condolences as Kamui turned to stare at her.  
  
  “‘Again’?” The Nohr noble’s frown deepened. “How long has he been having these bad dreams?” Her back straightened as crimson eyes focused on the omnyoji.  
  
  The sight of Orochi’s frown didn’t ease her heart in the least.  
  
  “Well…” One slim finger gently tapping her lower lip, Orochi looked away and pondered for a moment. “I can’t remember exactly when, but Lord Takumi has been having nightmares since he waaaas…” Another finger stretched upwards, then another, and another.  
  
  The more Kamui looked, the more she felt that nausea rolling deep.  
  
  “8, maybe?”  
  
  _Oh Gods._  
  
  “E-Eight…?” Pale red lips parted open. Back immediately straightened and hands pressed onto the hard wood, Kamui gawked at the omnyoji as if she had grown a second head. “B-But that’s 11 years ago!” Even without Orochi’s further explanation, the sight of her sympathetic smile and slow, single nod was enough to shatter the Nohr noble’s heart.  
  
  “Gods…” And she was such an ass to him last night.  
  
  “Oh Gods…” Horror blanketing those dazzling shades of crimsons, Kamui dumbly gaped forward before lowering her head into both palms. “That long…” Hands pressed to the sides of her temple, her dumfounded gaze shifted left and right. “What…What caused him to have these nightmares?”  
  
  She didn’t even need to look at Orochi to obtain her remorseful answer.  
  
  “Honestly, even I don’t know. And neither did the late Queen Mikoto.” Her heart dropped to see such a crestfallen look on the princess. “I…remember seeing him getting worse when he was a child.” Scooting a bit closer, Orochi placed one hand on her back. “We did try different methods to ease his slumber. I used to cast sleeping spells on him when the nightmares got worst. But most of the time, I just cast warding spells just in case a curse was what caused him to be like that.”  
  
  The more Kamui heard, the more she felt the steak boiling up her throat.  
  
  “But in time, his nightmares did lessen.” Orochi tried to curve a reassuring smile to the poor, guilt-stricken princess. “He mostly slept with dolls after that and made sure that the room wasn’t entirely dark.” In hopes that that little secret would lighten the mood, the omnyoji rubbed her back in slow circles. “Rest assured, Lady Kamui, in time, those nightmares will be nothing but a speck of memory for him.”  
  
  “But when?”  
  
  Amidst the calm noise that surrounded the mess hall, Orochi heard her perfectly.  
  
  “When, exactly?” Without waiting for her response, Kamui repeated her question in a dumbfounded manner. “I just…” Slim, calloused fingers twitched and jerked on the sides of her head. Crimson eyes stared emptily at the plate, though mind was long gone at the memory of last night. “When…When will he finally get a good night’s sleep? When will be finally be free from getting so…messed up the moment he closed his eyes?”  
  
  Nausea rolled in her throat. Chest clenched uncomfortably at the memory of him crouching to the ground.  
  
  “I just want him to be happy…” But she messed up. “I just want to take all his bad thoughts and just chug it inside a deep hole or burn it into ashes.” She messed up bad.  
  
  She thought she knew him. She thought she was capable of making him happy. Big Brother Ryouma had told her what she needed to know about the second prince. Big Sister Hinoka had given her a few fair warnings about Takumi’s delicate wellbeing. Even Sakura voiced out her worries about her big brother, making Kamui feel that she was able enough to give Takumi the happiness he deserved just as how he had given hers.  
  
  But judging by last night, she knew that she was terribly, horrifyingly wrong.  
  
  A low, pitiful whimper vibrated behind clenched fangs as Kamui felt tears welling up.  
  
  “I just want to help him…” Not giving a damn anymore as to who was watching, the dragon princess held back a sniffle and dragged both hands into the thick curls of her royal blue hair. “I just want to make him happy…” Voice broken down to mutters, Kamui slowly shook her head. “I want to…I want to…”  
  
  “There might be a way that you can actually assist, Lady Kamui.”  
  
  Amidst the calm noise that surrounded the mess hall, Orochi’s voice was like a bell that chime clearly in her head.  
  
  Palms still pressed into her hair, Kamui slowly, sullenly looked at her. “How…?”  
  
\---  
  
  _Thwip!_ The arrow zoomed elegantly into the bright blue sky. _Thwip, thwip!_ Another and another followed suit, hitting either trees or leaves that would stir the animals nearby.  
  
  One pheasant finally took the bait, its majestic wings spread apart before taking flight.  
  
  _Thwack!_  
  
  Unfortunately for the beast, an arrow hit perfectly on its chest, ending its life and dropping to the ground with a short _thud!_  
  
  The Hoshidan prince didn’t say a single word, lips pursed and dry as he slowly lowered his bow.  
  
  “You know,” He then stiffened at the sound of his voice, though head never turned in his direction, “if this is your idea of running away from a problem, I don’t judge you. What I _do_ judge is you dragging me along against my will.”  
  
  Leo bit back a wider smirk to see him glaring over his left shoulder.  
  
  Takumi didn’t say a single word, gaze instead focused back on the sky as he scanned for another prey.  
  
  “If you’re ready to tell me your problem, just let me know.” Waving one hand while swiping his left shoulder with the other, Leo rolled his eyes at the sight of Oboro aiming her naginata at Zero. In all honesty, the Nohrian prince wasn’t concerned for his retainer in the least. Because for one, Zero might have had initiated whatever nonsense from the spear master. And two, the adventurer was literally smirking right to his ears.  
  
  “I don’t have a problem.”  
  
  Violet eyes darted to his back. “Uh-huh.” Leo nodded once, arms loosely crossed against his chest. “And me watching you shoot aimlessly at nothing is your way of bonding, I suppose.” Like Zero, he himself could feel the corners of his mouth curling swirls.  
  
  “I am not shooting aimlessly.” Voice seething with anger, Takumi tried his very best not to glare at him again. “I’m hunting.” He aimed his Fujin Yumi. “You’re helping.” At the mental count of three, he released another shot. “And I am _not_ running away from my problems.” _Thwack!_ Right on cue, another pheasant was shot right through the chest.  
  
  Odin and Hinata had made it into a competition as to who would reach the pheasant first. The first catch was Hinata. The second was Odin. The latest one was recently caught by Oboro, which was then resulted with Zero playfully teasing her and having his throat being caught in a threat by the sharp end of her steel naginata.  
  
  Silence caught between them next. One threw all his focus on the hunt for the day while the other observed the mess of a human being.  
  
  Leo opened his mouth, but then closed it slowly before releasing a breath. It was pointless arguing with him, that he knew from both the Hoshidan sisters and his own experience. So instead, he just stared at the wide sky above. Thankfully, it wasn’t raining. Though, even if it was, Leo knew Takumi would just drag him to another deeprealm that wasn’t the astral kingdom.  
  
  Takumi was an open book, and he sometimes wondered if the Hoshidan prince knew that about himself.  
  
  “Hey…”  
  
 Ah, there it was. “Hm?” His reply short and curt, Leo focused his gaze back on the sniper. His back was still being seen, though he also noticed one foot turning and nudging the soft ground in a nervous manner.  
  
  Leo was patient, for he knew his patience would be rewarded soon.  
  
  “About…” Right hand firm on the Fujin Yumi, Takumi glanced left and right. “Have you ever…fought with Kamui?”  
  
  Shock finally registered in a pair of violets. “You fought with Big Sister Kamui?”  
  
  “No.”  
  
  Ah, so that’s why.  
  
  Knowing that his cover was pretty much blown, Takumi let out a long, heavy sigh. “It’s just…” Fidgeting slightly, he stared forward before looking down at his shoes. “I…we had a falling off last night.” ‘Falling off’ would be an understatement; Takumi practically lost it in front of her.  
  
  Not that he wanted to admit that out loud.  
  
  “Do you…” His right eye twitched when he remembered how loud he’d screamed at her. “Does she forgive easily…?”  
  
  Silence became his answer.  
  
  However, before Takumi could rue the day he even opened the topic, the sniper finally turned in shock at the echo of roaring laughter. “W-Whu…” Like an idiot, he gaped. “Why the hell are you laughing?!” Heat burned his cheeks as Leo laughed more and more. “Stop laughing at me, you idiot!”  
  
  Having no sense of guilt nor fear whatsoever, the dark knight shook his head and waved his right hand. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Huffing out the bits of his laughter, Leo wiped a single tear from his left eye. “I just- It amuses me that of all things, the reason for this sudden ‘hunting’ trip of yours is because you had a fight with Big Sister Kamui.”  
  
  Takumi’s grip on Fujin Yumi tightened then rattled.  
  
  “And what’s more, here I am, witnessing the fear of the great second Hoshidan prince fearing that Big Sister Kamui won’t forgive him!”  
  
  Tears started to well up in the poor sniper’s eyes.  
  
  “Only a fool wouldn’t see just how much she loves you.”  
  
  However, before Takumi had half a mind to aim an arrow at Leo’s head, the Nohrian prince’s next words shook him still. “W-What?”  
  
  Ignoring the obvious stupor he was thrown in, Leo dragged one hand up into the soft locks of blonde hair. “Takumi,” The same hand fixing the headband on his head, he finally looked at the stunned sniper, “Big Sister Kamui isn’t like that.” Spinning his heel so that he fully faced him, Leo bit back a wider grin. “Unforgiving, I mean. If anything, Big Sister Kamui is the exact opposite of that.”  
  
  Takumi didn’t say a word, but his jaw had hanged low at his explanation.  
  
  “Let me tell you a little secret about Big Sister.” Now feeling quite cocky of his knowledge about the dragon princess, Leo raised one index finger. “She’s reckless, but has a heart of gold.” A middle finger followed suit. “She’s also stubborn, but I’m sure you’re able to witness that first-hand the more you hang around with her.” His ring finger jerked next. “And sometimes Big Sister would say things that hurt, but she mostly didn’t mean it, and she would mostly regret it afterwards.”  
  
  The final statement hit Takumi hard.  
  
  And unfortunately for him, Leo was the sharpest among the Nohrian siblings.  
  
  “I might not know that you two were fighting about, but I can take a guess.” His smirk remained to see Takumi’s scoff. “But rest assured, from all the arguments I had with Big Sister, the sourness never last and we usually made up in less than a day.” That smirk did soften a little at the many reminders of their childhood. “At least two days tops if the fight was a bit unbearable.”  
  
  Takumi only listened intently. Each and every word was registered into his brain. Each and every word only lay out the memories of their stupid little argument.  
  
  Each and every word only reminded him of his mistake, of her mistake, and of the foolishness they were caught up.  
  
  “Oh…” Finally replying in a woeful tone, Takumi tore away his gaze and looked to the left.  
  
  He knew she didn’t mean the words she’d said. He knew she was dead tired and terribly worried for his wellbeing. Even when it was her that’d gotten hurt, even when it was her that approached him by her own will, he knew she had done all that because she loved him. He knew. He knew.  
  
  And yet, Takumi just loathed that despicable little voice in the back of his head.  
  
  “Takumi.”  
  
  Weakly he looked at Leo, confidence and spirit quite drained.  
  
  “Big Sister Kamui forgives you.” Voice now evened to one of reassurance, Leo walked toward him. “Hell, I know Big Sister wants to apologize too for whatever stupid thing she’d done.” Standing in front of the shorter prince, he stretched his right hand forward and gave his left shoulder a gentle pat. “She never holds a grudge against people. And for people like _you_ ,” Leo then gave him a little shake, “Big Sister Kamui wants nothing more than to get closer and make things right.”  
  
  It was definitely a rare treat to see Leo all compassionate and understanding. Hell, the Nohrian prince himself knew that he would never hear the end of this by Odin and Zero soon considering that they were observing from afar. He was egoistic and cocky, yes. And Gods forbid, Leo would actually skewer anyone if it meant shutting them up for seeing his sweet side.  
  
  But Takumi was a dear friend, despite the few months of actually knowing each other. And given that the Hoshidan prince was someone very, very dear to Kamui, it was actually quite simple for Leo to accept Takumi into the family.  
  
  Like a brother, Camilla had said once; Takumi was like a brother to the Nohrian siblings.  
  
  He silently watched as Takumi swallowed, then sighed, then shook his head.  
  
  Still, judging by the purse of his lips and faint crinkles in the corners of his eyes, Leo knew he had taken his advice to heart.  
  
  “So go see Big Sister Kamui after our little ‘hunt’, alright?” He gave his left shoulder another pat, this time drawing out a groan from the shorter prince.  
  
  “Hmm…” was Takumi’s only reply. Shaking Leo’s hand away, the Hoshidan prince spun to the side and quickly aimed another magical arrow up in the sky. “Thanks…”  
  
  He didn’t need to look at him to know that Leo was highly amused.  
  
  “By the way, love the bun you’re sporting on your hair. But I do believe this is the first time ever that I’ve seen you without that bright red ribbon.”  
  
  Takumi really did have half a mind to just aim at Leo instead once he heard more joyful laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off I AM SORRY for the late update ahah....i got sidetracked by so many things im just so happy to be able to finish n post this....
> 
> and secondly i actually love leo n takumis supports!!! i legit love their friendship and since kamuis banging takumi i can see tht the taco n the tomato make a++ brother in laws to each other. 
> 
> and thirdly AAAA THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ N LOVE THIS!!! u motivate me and honestly u guys are the best thank u ;w;
> 
> and fourthly EID MUBARAK TO THE FELLOW READERS OUT THERE hope u enjoy your celebrations n this lil update hehe
> 
> whats orochis plan to help kamui help takumi??? ohoho wouldnt u like to kno


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi found comfort from someone he didn't expect and Kamui was determined to get rid of her beloved's nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been..........84 years............

  
  “Are you sure this is safe…?” Crossed legs stiffened at the many fearful possibilities, Kamui slid her gaze to the stoned bowl. Faint, black smoke now formed above it, further confirming her of the many negative thoughts that resided within her brain.  
  
  “Yes I’m sure, Lady Kamui.” Casually waving off the small puff of smoke like it was nothing, Orochi then opted to put what Kamui assumed – prayed – to be an animal’s eyeball into the bowl. “Although this spell is rarely used-”  
  
  “Maybe it was because the test subjects wanted to live instead of being in an eternal coma.”  
  
  “ _As_ I was saying,” Orochi threw a harmless glare at the Nohr noble, yet her smile never wavered, “it’s rarely used because the ingredients to make the spell are impossibly hard to find. One of those ingredients is a ghost orchid which, like its name implies, feels non-existent to the world and it’ll take a miracle to find one.”  
  
  Kamui could feel her heart pounding heavily as she asked, “And let me guess, you found one-”  
  
  Her question was answered and more fears began to rise once Orochi happily lifted a jar filled with three ghost orchids.  
  
  “I always come prepared, milady.” Placing the jar next to the warm bowl, Orochi straightened her back and finally looked at the nervous princess. “Rest assured, Lady Kamui. This spell is 100% safe.” Finally her smile softened, for once easing Kamui from a quarter of her worries. “I’ll never harm the late Lady Mikoto’s precious daughter. If anything, all those times I spent with you before you got kidnapped were the times I felt like I had a little sister.”  
  
  A hint of red kissed the dragon princess’s cheeks. Crimson eyes blinked once, twice in baffled silence. “O-Oh…” Lowering her head to avoid the omnyoji’s gaze, Kamui brought one hand up and nervously rubbed the right side of her neck. “Thanks, Orochi…”  
  
  Her blush deepened to hear her melodic giggles.  
  
  “And besides, you said it yourself,” Focus directed back on the concoction, which was now fuming eerily and popping bubbles on the gooey surface, “you wished to help Lord Takumi, and Lord Takumi is just like a little brother to me all those years.” After a few careful stirs with a wooden ladle, Orochi huffed in satisfaction at her clear reflection in the concoction. “So I’m more than happy to assist him if it means giving the prince the happiness he deserves.” Her head turned to Kamui’s direction; her smile felt warm and cozy. “The happiness both of you deserve.”  
  
  The dragon princess’s heart bloomed at such an intention. Her face now flushed to her ears, Kamui looked at the curled fists on her lap. “I appreciate it, Orochi. Again...” She held a breath. “Thank you…”  
  
  A nice shade of red had also kissed Orochi’s cheeks. “Alrighty then!” Changing the subject to a lighter topic, she casually wiped her palms together before bringing her hands to a single cup. “Now that the spell is ready, all we have to do it wait for the potion for your transformation spell.”  
  
  Just when Kamui thought she would be fine by her hands. “A potion for what?”  
  
  As if on cue, “Lo and behold, my fair Orochi!”   
  
  As much as Kamui prided on her sharp hearing, she had been too distracted to realize the quick, frantic footsteps that had approached and entered the tent. “Odin?!” His name slurred out in a single shout, the Nohr noble straightened her back and even cocked her head backwards at the sorcerer’s presence.  
  
   Knowing that he had startled her, Odin gave an apologetic bow. “Good day, Lady Kamui!” Nodding once, he turned his attention back at the giggling omnyoji. “Oh my fair temptress of enchantment, I, Odin dark, have concocted the forbidden salve that will alter the Gods’ very creation!” Plopping a seat next to Orochi, he carefully placed the purple vial onto the small table in front of him. “Here you go!”  
  
  While Kamui was still stunned into silence, Orochi laughed a gleeful laugh. “Thank you, Odin.” Red lips curled to a satisfied smile, she reached for the vial. “Now, Lady Kamui,” Her eyes were still on the small container, irises sparked with mesmerisation and glee, “will you please lie on the tatami mat?”  
  
  The object in her hands wasn’t bubbling, but Kamui wasn’t taking any chances.  
  
  “W-W-W-Wait a minute what is _that?!_ ” One slim finger pointed at the item, then at the confused sorcerer. “And why are you here?” Kamui took pride in her sharp sense of perception too, for it made up for her lack of saying without thinking. “Odin no what I mean is-” Shaking her head once, Kamui slammed her right hand back into her lap, “-weren’t you supposed to be out hunting with Leo and Takumi?”  
  
  The mere mention of his name pulled a string in her heart.  
  
  “Ah, well…” Chuckling nervously, Odin scratched the right side of his neck. “The hunting is almost over, but Orochi then summoned me with a spell so entrancing, my soul felt as if it had been intertwined and pulled by the mere melody of her voice.”  
  
  “In short, I used a little telepathic spell that only he could hear despite the very far distance.” Orochi giggled.  
  
  “Orochi!” Odin groaned.  
  
  “And as for this,” Purposely ignoring him for fun’s sake, Orochi gently shook the vial, “it’s a little transformation charm that can change your looks. I mean, no offense to your magnificent looks, Lady Kamui – if anything, you are gorgeous beyond words like the late Lady Mikoto herself – but red eyes, squeezed pupils, and pointy ears don’t actually fall under the ‘I’m-a-normal-human-like-you’ category.” She flashed an apologetic smile once she saw the slump on Kamui’s shoulders.  
  
  “Oh…” Kamui knew Orochi had the best intention; that still didn’t remove the fact that she was always insecure about her ears.  
  
  “It’s only temporary when you travel into the root of his nightmares.” One hand holding the tiny bottle, Orochi reached out and patted Kamui’s left arm. “And again, I am terribly sorry if I offended you, Lady Kamui. You are extremely beautiful, but this is for precaution just in case you fall into a realm filled with citizens.”  
  
  Both the magical warriors sighed in relief to see the princess’ nod and small smile.  
  
  “And besides!” Trying to join in the attempt of cheering Kamui up, Odin clapped once. “You are utterly extravagant, Lady Kamui, that Lord Leo is literally tired of listening to Lord Takumi gushing about how breath-taking you look during their many conversations!”  
  
  Silence hanged heavy in the tent.  
  
  One second; two seconds; three seconds.  
  
  While it is completely impossible, the two swore they saw Kamui’s head burned so hot, smoke started to puff out of her ears.  
  
  “O-Oh…” Voice a tiny squeak, Kamui lowered her head. “I…I see…” Royal blue bangs sliding down to shield her face, she gawked and gasped silently in order to calm her screaming heart.  
  
   A growl vibrated next to hear their soft laughs.  
  
  “Now, now!” With breath briefly kept in her lungs, Oorchi finally hopped to her feet. “The soul-travelling spell in ready. So drink this potion and off to the tatami mat, Lady Kamui!” Without wasting any time, she gently took Kamui’s right hand and wrapped the purple vial around her slim, semi-callous fingers. “Oh and by the way, it tasted like apples, so it’s not bad a drink.” Orochi winked, then giggled again.  
  
  Kamui blinked like a fool as Orochi walked to the tatami mat with the stoned bowl in her hands. Crimson eyes then darted to Odin, who had sprung back to his feet as well and was now following the omnoyji behind.  
  
  Silence still stitched her mouth. After a few blinks, Kamui looked at the vial. _At least it’s not bubbling._ She honestly didn’t expect a dumbfounded chuckle to slip through her lips.  
  
  After the sight of the glorious shine of purple, the sight of red snatched her attention next.  
  
  The ribbon was still wrapped around her skin, though now neatly tied around her right wrist instead of her entire palm. It still felt smooth and soft to the touch. Its satin fabric reflected wonderfully in the tiny gleam of crimson irises.  
  
  “Lady Kamui, we must make haste now.”  
  
  Huffing a quiet sigh through her nostrils, Kamui cocked her head and flashed a wide smile. “Coming!” Crimson eyes finally gleamed with determination, and a confident smile cocked each corner of her plump lips.  
  
  _Don’t worry, Takumi. I’m coming._  
  
\---  
  
  _The poor child didn’t deserve this.  
  
  Not a squeak uttered through those tiny lips as he watched the arrows pierce every single spot and inch of the man’s – his father’s – body. He remembered seeing an arrow punctured deep into the man’s left eye. He remembered hearing his strained scream right before two more arrows lunged straight into his mouth and throat.  
  
  Blood pooled around the man as he dropped to his knees. As the child watched in pure horror and trauma, he cupped and pressed his ears harder. Dull nails scraped the sides of his head. His small body hunched lower as he hid inside the cargo and peeked through the leather curtains.  
  
  He wanted to move. He needed to move! He needed to save his father. He needed to save his family!  
  
  The child then saw another man approached the kneeling swordmaster. He heard words. The voice was too thick, too gravelly, it sent shivers down the child’s spine.  
  
  He needed to move. He needed to move, he needed to move, he needed to move, he needed to move, he needed to MOVE-!_  
  
  SLITCH-!  
  
  _The giant axe sliced right through the man’s face.  
  
  The boy’s vision immediately became dark._  
  
\---  
  
  A short, piercing scream shook the bright blue sky.  
  
  His body jolted. _Bonk!_ The back of his head roughly bumped the hard tree behind him. “Ow…” Sitting up straight and legs pulled to a tight cross, Takumi gently rubbed the sore parts.  
  
  “Are you alright, Prince Takumi?!”  
  
  He froze entirely once that voice rang close. “What the-?” Immediately he tilted his head forward. “Prince Marx-!”  
  
  _Bonk!_ Only to have his head slam against the tree again.  
  
  “Owww…” Legs now apart and bent, Takumi leaned down and had both hands on the back of his head.  
  
  As amused as Marx was to see the second Hoshidan prince act so nervously, he was also twice as worried. “Prince Takumi!” Quickly stooping down to his level, Marx waved his hand near him; he was still worried, but he was also nervous on how to handle the situation.  
  
  Head still facing the ground between his legs, Takumi stifled a groan. “I’m fine, Prince Marx.” One hand had slid to his neck, while the other now fumbled with the strands of silver hair. “Just…w-what are you doing here?” Growls kept behind clenched teeth to feel heat boiling in his face.  
  
  Thankfully, Marx didn’t realize that. “Ah, well.” He brought his right hand closer to cup his mouth. “I was just…passing by until I heard you shout. To be honest, I thought you got ambushed that I almost unsheathed Siegfried.”  
  
  “Oh,” was all Takumi could manage next. In seconds, he felt that awkward air linger around them; he honestly didn’t like it. “I-I see. Well, there was no ambush, and I’m sorry for startling you.” Truthfully, Takumi wanted this air to dispel anytime soon. So with a fistful of air kept inside his lungs, the sniper looked up and finally faced him-  
  
  Sunset orange eyes froze at the basket in the Nohrian prince’s left arm.  
  
  “Are those…cherries?” Dumbly he asked, eyes fixated on the basket before staring back to the – now fidgeting – prince.   
  
  “Yes,” was all Marx could answer. His face started to burn, and they both knew it wasn’t because of the weather. “I received these when I was out to the market just now. In truth, I was out to buy a few supplies for my horse and I stumbled upon a stall that sells these.” His voice was calm, yet wavered just a hint of bashfulness as he went on. “I…bought them for a certain purpose.”  
  
  They both knew what – who – that ‘certain purpose’ was.  
  
  The air just got thicker.  
  
  “Oh…” The word alone felt faint and heavy at the tip of the Hoshidan prince’s tongue. As much as he – finally – approved of their relationship, it still left an unnerving feeling in his heart every time the idea of them together popped in his mind. It wasn’t that Takumi didn’t trust Marx.  
  
  Well, it wasn’t _just_ that.  
  
  But the first Nohrian prince was exactly as his title implied; he was a >o>Nohrian</i> royal. Granted, Kamui was considered as a Nohrian royal too before the truth about Valla came to light. But Marx was the next heir to the Nohrian throne. And every time Takumi was reminded as such about his precious sister being the next queen of what was once a rivalled kingdom, he was the one being enveloped in anxiety.  
  
  Still…Takumi trusted him – sort of. And even Sakura was, albeit at her own pace, mentally and emotionally preparing herself to hold the powerful, life-changing title of ‘Nohrian Queen’.   
  
  Besides, she was happy, that’s what mattered. Sakura was the happiest she had ever been ever since she and Marx became lovers, so it would be utterly cruel for Takumi to deny his precious sister’s happiness.  
  
  But still…  
  
  Those few seconds turned to minutes, and it wasn’t until he heard Marx’s cough that made him flinch again.  
  
  “Are you…sure there’s nothing bothering you, Prince Takumi?”  
  
  The question caught him off guard. Once again Takumi brought his gaze up to him. “I’m fine.” The reply came faster than intended. “I’m…I’m fine…” The reply sounded less convincing than he’d hoped.  
  
  Marx raised a single eyebrow.  
  
  A low grumble stifled behind the second prince’s pursed lips. “I just…” Feeling that this may be a sign from the Gods for get them to get along, Takumi slowly caved in. A long exhale slithered through pale lips. A gulp slid down his throat next. “I…had a bad nightmare…”  
  
  Marx nodded as he explained. Truly he was concerned for his wellbeing, and Takumi honestly felt a bit touched – and embarrassed – at the fact. “Will you care to tell me what it was about?”  
  
  _SLITCH-!_  
  
  Shivers ran down Takumi’s spine. “I…rather not.” Again he straightened his posture. Sunset eyes stared at the patient prince. “But thank you for the thought.” Pink pale lips tried to pull a smile.   
  
  Relief washed over him to see Marx smiling back.  
  
  “I understand.” Marx nodded again. Feeling that his legs were about to grow numb from the position, he then decided to plop a seat in front of him. “Well, whatever the nightmare was, I just want you to know that that’s all there is: a nightmare. It’s not reality and you are never alone, nor do you deserve to feel horrified about the thing that haunted you.”  
  
  A bitter scoff unwarily slipped past Takumi’s lips. “Again, thank you.” Gloom still etched his heart over the memory in his mind. And gloom only punctured deep into his heart over the memory of last night. “Prince Marx, if...if you don’t mind me asking…” Heat pooled in his cheeks and Takumi gulped. “Have you ever had…nightmares…?”  
  
  “Of course.”  
  
  His head snapped right at his direction at the quick answer. “Really?” The poor attempt to sound less surprised was just pitiful. “I-I mean-” That nice shade of red burned brighter in the skin. “I…I honestly never expected you to have nightmares, though.”  
  
  Marx chuckled. “You’d be surprised.”  
  
  In all honesty, the little fact really did expel the awkward air around him. “How did you get over them?” Both hands gripped the grass beneath him, Takumi stared at Marx with such awed curiosity.  
  
  Marx gently nipped the insides of his cheeks; the prince reminded him so much of Sakura. “Well, to be honest, I never truly ‘got over them’ completely.” He pulled an apologetic smile to see a hint of disappointment in a pair of sunset oranges. “But I did use some methods. I drank milk before bed. I tried to cool my head before going to sleep.” Violet eyes darted to the cherries in the basket for a moment. “But most of all, I usually trained myself with a sword late at night until I grew tired.”  
  
  Today was truly filled with surprises. “You trained late at night too?” It was fair to say that Takumi had lost all desire to hide his shock or interest. Shuffling in his seating position until both legs crossed comfortably, he looked up at the first prince. “I…I actually do that sometimes when I can’t sleep.” Both hands nervously squeezed his lower legs. “It’s…sorta becoming a habit that in the end I just fall asleep near the training ground.”  
  
  “Well, looks like we both share something more in common than we expected.”  
  
  Takumi felt his mouth twitch just the slightest. “I guess so…” Never would he thought that he shared some common interest with the high Nohrian prince. Granted, the common interest wasn’t actually something healthy or recommended, but Takumi was happy nonetheless.  
  
  “The late night training sessions weren’t that bad, to be honest.” Marx continued. The basket was now placed by his side. “Kamui even told me that she saw my training sessions as her way of falling asleep. So my method wasn’t a waste since it helped her too.”  
  
  To hear her name made Takumi’s body stiffen. “Ka-Kamui joined you in your training sessions?”  
  
  “Well, not when we were kids.” Marx noticed the tiniest hint of change in his tone. “She just watched from the window of the Northern Fortress. I didn’t even know about it until she told me just a few months ago.” He shrugged once, then bit the insides of his cheeks to see the slightest twinge of jealousy in the Hoshidan prince’s eyes. “She just found the noise soothing, odd as it may be.” A low chuckle slipped out. “Though I’m sure now she found other sleeping methods to be deemed as ‘soothing’, I presume.”  
  
  Pale pink lips pursed tighter to see the rush of red in the younger prince’s face.  
  
  “W-Well-!” Takumi flustered, then grumbled sourly once he knew the high prince was teasing him. “Very funny, Prince Marx…”  
  
  As he looked away, Takumi only stifled a growl at both the beaming shade of red in his face and Marx’s roaring laughter.  
  
  “How are you and Kamui, by the way?”  
  
  The question caught him off guard; Takumi thought he had snapped his neck when he faced the Nohrian prince.  
  
  Upon realizing that the question might have been a tad personal, Marx brought one fist to his mouth and coughed once. “I mean, assuming that you wouldn’t mind me asking. Despite our real bond, she _is_ still like a little sister to me.” Violet eyes stared at the silly, baffled expression Takumi wore. “All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. And I know she is, especially with you. But I also know it doesn’t hurt every now and then to hear from her source of happiness.”  
  
  The honest explanation pricked holes in Takumi’s heart. “O-Oh…” He mumbled sourly. Gaze thrown down to the fumble of his fingers. White teeth gently nipped the insides of his lower lip. “I, uh…” He knew the first prince was as patient as ever. “We…We’re doing well.”  
  
  “It doesn’t sound well, though.”  
  
  Damn Marx and his sharp perspective.  
  
  A sigh slipped out of pale, suddenly dry lips. “We’re…We had a fight last night.” The Hoshidan prince’s heart sunk heavily at the memory of last night. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately and it’s worrying her. But last night was basically the worst of nights and…I-I…” His tears pooled slightly at the reminder of how he treated her. “She said some stuff by accident and I snapped at her without a thought.” Gods, the pain in his chest was unbearable. “I know she didn’t mean it. I…I know she was worried sick about me even though she herself was injured.”  
  
  Lord, help him for all he ever wanted was to just apologize and be with her again.   
  
  But alas, much to his dismay, fear held him back. By the time he and the other had gotten back from the hunting trip, Takumi felt breathless and almost nauseated at the fear that she might never forgive him. He lied to Leo that he was going to go look for her. He lied to Oboro and Hinata that he needed some time alone to recollect himself before apologizing.  
  
  And Gods, whether or not Takumi found it as a miracle that he didn’t bump into her anywhere, the Hoshidan prince finally submitted and found a hidden place to calm himself down.  
  
  But he missed her.  
  
  He missed her so…much.  
  
  No matter how short they had been apart, no matter how afraid he was to see such possible hatred and sorrow in her eyes the second she saw him, Takumi wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her endlessly.  
  
  Shaky hands rubbed his arms up and down. “All she ever wanted was to make me happy…” His voice lulled woefully. “And I ended up hurting her a-again…” His voice cracked pitifully.  
  
  “She’ll forgive you, you know.”  
  
  Once he received the answer he so desperately needed, Takumi flinched and cocked his head forward.  
  
  He froze to see such a heart-warming smile on the intimidating prince.  
  
  “I don’t know what kind of argument you two have gone through. But if there’s one thing I know, Kamui forgives easily.” It was then Marx’s turn to let out a sigh. “Sometimes a little too easily.”  
  
  Takumi only gawked at the taller prince. His hand frozen across his face, the prince then felt a bitter scowl tickle the corner of his mouth. “That’s what Prince Leo said too.” Dark pupils dropped to the sight of his palms. “He…He also said that Kamui tends to blurt out stuff, but that doesn’t mean she said it on purpose.” The scowl lowered. “He also said that she’s a bit reckless…” A twitch of a smile appeared. “And that she’s stubborn too…”  
  
  Gods, he was practically beaming like the sun above.  
  
  Takumi flinched once again to hear Marx’s warm chuckles. His head cocked in the Nohrian prince’s direction. Though confusion and shock rendered him speechless, he inwardly groaned at the vivid crimson that splashed his cheeks.  
  
  “Then go to her.” His smile as warm as the summer sky, Marx began to get up on one knee. “Find her. Apologize to her. Rest assured, Prince Takumi, that by the time you meet her, she has long forgiven you and wishes nothing more than for you to be by her side.”  
  
  God, to hear such reassurance from Marx felt like a breath of fresh air inside the Hoshidan prince’s lungs.  
  
  “O-Okay…” Takumi meekly replied. Heat now sipped into the tips of his ears, he lowered his head. “T-Thank you, Prince Marx.”   
  
  White teeth gently nibbled the insides of his right cheek when he heard Marx’s chuckle again. “You’re welcome, Prince Takumi.”  
  
\---  
  
  Her body felt like it wasn’t her own.  
  
  She felt light; lighter than a feather. She felt herself falling down and down into the white, abysmal ground. She couldn’t feel her fingers. She couldn’t feel her toes. Even the beat of her heart was absent, yet she felt more alive than she had ever been. Air was absent in the atmosphere that had surrounded her, yet her lips felt soft as they parted. A blanket of light enveloped her loose, indefinite figure. Only her face was vaguely featured, though eyes were fluttered shut from the very moment the spell was cast.  
  
  _“Help me…”_  
  
  The slightest twitch in her right eye happened once that voice echoed out of the blue.  
  
  _“Why him…?”_  
  
  She kept falling and falling, body motionless as her destination became an enigma.   
  
  _“I…I-I d-on’t knOW whAt to dO…”_  
  
  The voice peeped and shrilled. The voice beamed inside the pure abyss.  
  
  _“Help…”_  
  
  The speed sudden picked up its pace.  
  
  _“Gods…h-h-hELp-!”_  
  
  The area around her boomed like thunder. The light around her began to slither to her head.  
  
  “ _Some-one…a-anyONE…H-ELP-!”_  
  
  The endless loop before her suddenly formed a hole, a portal that began to expand in her incoming presence.  
  
  _“Mo-Mother…FaAaAther…!”_  
  
  She fell faster. _“Help…”_ And faster. _“H-e-elp…!”_ Until the bright light around her whipped violently upwards at the startling velocity. _“HELP-!!!”_  
  
  Once the bright, blinding hole swallowed the beaming body, it shut itself completely.  
  
\---  
  
  After the flow of a second breath, Kamui opened her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha.........i am SO...SORRY.....tbh ive been so stuck n frustrated at the scenes i keep rewriting n deleting sbjkfbkfjd BUT HERE IT IS....lack of literal takukamu BUT BOI....that will be redeemed soon :3c
> 
> also rev up that fire emblem direct


End file.
